In modern cellular networks, a significant amount of traffic or data overhead originates from offload or handover from one connection point such as a network base station or wireless access point such as a WIFI hotspot to another connection point. In addition to the increase in network traffic and overhead, a handover from one connection point to another may risk the connection being interrupted and/or lost.
These problems may be reduced or avoided if the user equipment (UE) such as a user mobile device remains continuously connected to an optimal network cell or connection point during a data transfer session. Unfortunately, in current configurations, UEs must continuously scan their environment for better connection points during a session when the connection quality is low.